


Kiss Me Deadly

by stubzs87



Series: Yuugen [10]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Carmella is scheming again, Cute, Dating, Day At The Beach, F/M, Humor, Romantic Fluff, Shinsuke is helpless, Short appearance by Ember Moon, Wrathful Asuka, Wrestling, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubzs87/pseuds/stubzs87
Summary: "Ohh I'm sorry, Carmella, I thought there was a crab," Asuka said, gesturing to Carmella's hair in her grip. Despite Asuka's smile, there was a thunderous aura about her.Shinsuke sent a silent prayer to Raijin himself.
Relationships: Kana | Asuka/Nakamura Shinsuke
Series: Yuugen [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085937
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	Kiss Me Deadly

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry for the late updates to this series, I will try and make updates more quickly if I can. I hope you will enjoy this next installment~ Title is of course from the song "Kiss Me Deadly" by Lita Ford
> 
> Raijin - The god of thunder and lightning in the Japanese Shinto religion and mythology.
> 
> Quotes in regular text = Spoken Japanese  
Quotes in italics = Spoken English  
Words in italics = character thoughts  
Words in bold text = emphasis on words

"Good thing you decided for us to come early," Asuka said after they parked near the beach.

Cocoa Beach was nearly deserted save for a few early bird surfers and beach bums. This was just the sort of time Shinsuke enjoyed visiting the Atlantic. During the mornings he could avoid the crowds and have some time to himself. Or in this case, have some quality time with his girlfriend.

"Dawn provides not only privacy but some of the best waves," he replied with a smile.

They immediately set to getting their gear together from the trunk; towels, RVCA ponchos for changing out of their swim gear, and their boogie boards.

"I'm thankful you come here enough to know the best times." Asuka's lips curved upward as she unloaded her colorful paint-splattered boogie board.

She had asked him to help her purchase a board of her own last week so she didn't have to borrow one from the beach every time they went. Shinsuke was happy enough that their first lesson wasn't a one-off. Then discovering her interest in boogie boarding had extended to getting her own gear had filled him with a sense of pride. It spurred him to get one as well so he could easily join her. His board was red, yellow, and black, with abstract shapes covering the surface.

Together they headed to the beach then stripped out of their clothes to their swim gear beneath. They were just making their way to the edge of the water, boogie boards in hand when a familiar female voice called out to them.

_"Yoohoo, Asuka! Shinsuke!"_ Carmella waved enthusiastically as she jogged over to them, her gait an exuberant bounce.

Shinsuke sighed under his breath. _Not now…_

Asuka looked like she was having a hard time holding back a frown.

_"Fancy seeing you two here alone together,"_ the blonde continued, oblivious or unconcerned with their wanting to be left alone. _"Sure you two are **just** brother and sister?"_ she aimed the question slyly at Asuka.

His girlfriend's dark eyes flashed with annoyance at the other woman.

_"Ah…um…actually, I'm just teaching Asuka to boogie board,"_ Shinsuke tactfully interjected with a good-natured grin, "_right _wata-nee?" he added for good measure.

"Don't call me that," Asuka's ire suddenly turned to him as she switched to Japanese.

"It's just so she'll get off our case," he murmured back apologetically.

_"Ohh sounds like fun!"_ Carmella squealed. _"So, Shinsuke."_ She then leaned towards him cunningly. _"Does your girlfriend and mistresses know you're spending so much time with another woman?"_

Shinsuke shrugged, trying his best to appear aloof. _"They don't care."_

_"Then they won't mind if you teach me to boogie board, would they?"_ Carmella stepped closer, eyelashes fluttering.

He gulped at Carmella's proximity, suddenly unsure of his previous alibi. It seemed to him that the Jersey blonde wouldn't be so easily gotten rid of this time.

_"W-Well I..."_ He started stammering, glancing nervously at Asuka.

_"Here,"_ Asuka interrupted brusquely, thrusting her board into Carmella's hands. _"I'll work on my tan,"_ she told them both then marched up the beach.

Shinsuke stared forlornly at the creaminess of her retreating back.

_"C'mon, Shinsuke!"_ Carmella cried excitedly, pulling at his arm.

He stood unmoving for a moment before following her into the surf_. Gods above, what have I gotten myself into? _One last look over his shoulder proved that Asuka had indeed thrown down her towel and was reclining on it.

Distraught that his time with Asuka was being wasted on another woman – that said woman was clearly making his spitfire jealous – Shinsuke began formulating a plan to get Carmella off his back.

He told her paddle with her arms when she should be kicking with her legs, he told her to kick with her legs when she should be paddling with her arms. He told her to head towards the wave at the wrong time, either too soon or too late. Short of causing her to drown or getting caught up in a riptide, he taught Carmella everything opposite of what one would do when boogie boarding. He hoped if she failed to catch enough waves she would find him an incompetent teacher and go elsewhere.

Only it wasn't working and she kept pestering him to try showing her again, and again.

_"I think I'm not a very good teacher for you,"_ Shinsuke pretended to be sheepish while he bobbed in the ocean. His eyes flickered over to Asuka to find her chatting with another beachgoer.

_Wait, was that Ember Moon?_

It was. And it strangely looked like she was getting quite cozy with Asuka. A pout almost formed on his lips at the sight.

_"I just think you're nervous,"_ he heard Carmella say nebulously, being that his attention was on his girlfriend and her former rival.

But then Carmella's fingers took his chin and turned his head away from the scene on the beach. Shinsuke's internal alarms abruptly went off when he found her face a scant few inches from his, her hand trailing seductively up his bare chest.

_"Do I make you nervous, Shinsuke?"_ Her hand trailed over his collarbone.

He could practically feel her breath on his lips. Panic welled up inside him and he wanted to shove her away. Instead, his body froze, like a deer stuck in the headlights of an oncoming truck.

_"You don't have to be shy or nervous around me,"_ Carmella said huskily, trapping him with her arms around his neck, pulling him slowly closer.

Shinsuke was about to push at Carmella when her head was pulled backward. She let out a yelp of surprise and pain and he saw Asuka there, holding the other woman by her blonde locks.

_"Ohh I'm sorry, Carmella, I thought there was a crab,"_ Asuka said, gesturing to Carmella's hair in her grip. Despite Asuka's smile, there was a thunderous aura about her.

Shinsuke sent a silent prayer to Raijin himself.

_"That's…nice of you, Asuka."_ Carmella visibly swallowed. When Asuka didn't release her hair, she looked at Shinsuke apprehensively, eyes pleading. He wasn't about to tell his girlfriend to let her go. Carmella said finally, _"Well thanks for the lesson Shinsuke, but I should probably get out of the water before I turn into a prune."_

Then and only then Asuka freed Carmella and the SmackDown Women's Champion said quick goodbyes and hurried from the water. Shinsuke and Asuka silently watched as Carmella left the beach like her ass was on fire.

Once they were relatively alone, Shinsuke turned to Asuka and pulled her tightly into his arms. "Thank you!" he cried.

"I had to do something since you were useless at getting rid of her." She murmured against his chest.

"Hey, don't put this on me," he retorted in frustration and pulled her back to arm's length. "You're the one that put me in this situation."

"You're the one that told her you're a player," Asuka crossed her arms.

"I didn't think she would be this persistent," Shinsuke did pout this time. He was about to ask her about her and Ember, but then a series of grey fins in the corner of his eye caught his notice. "Asuka, look!" he pointed eagerly.

She followed his finger and cried out a little, "Sharks!"

Shinsuke chuckled and grabbed her around the waist with one hand as she moved to swim away. "Not sharks. Dolphins!"

"D-Dolphins? Are you sure?" she asked, taking hold of her boogie board to keep herself afloat as he was.

"Very," he assured her. He had been out in the ocean enough to tell the difference between the marine mammals and sharks. "Trust me on this today at least." he squeezed her hand

"Oh alright." Asuka gave him a small smile and together they turned to watch the pod of dolphins.

The bottlenoses swam about twenty feet away from them. Even so, Asuka seemed content to watch them from that distance and Shinsuke never approached them when he went surfing before. He found it better and more peaceful to simply let the marine life he saw in Florida go about their business.

The dolphins now were darting to and fro, making Shinsuke suspect they were hunting fish. Caught up in their feeding frenzy, the pod edged a little closer.

"Look Shinsuke!" This time Asuka pointed, a toothy grin on her face. "A baby~"

He squinted his eyes against the horizon and indeed spotted a smaller fin amongst the others. "You're right~" he agreed. He gestured to the bigger fin that stayed always at the baby's side. "There is the mother. I believe she is teaching her youngster how to fish."

"You know so much about the ocean," she commented, her tone impressed.

"I've spent a fair amount of my life near it," he shrugged. "Want a better view?"

"How?" she asked curiously.

"Look under the water."

At this Asuka gave him a skeptical look. "But won't the salt burn our eyes?"

"Maybe, but only for a few moments. It won't cause permanent damage." He said. "We might not be able to see them because of the sandy water, but we can try if you wish."

"Alright," she giggled childishly at him and held her breath before dipping under the water.

He followed her beneath the surface and opened his eyes. There was a sting at the beginning, but he was well used to opening his eyes in ocean water. And though the water wasn't as clear as other beaches he had visited, he could just make out the shapes of the dolphins.

Beside him, Asuka was much easier to see. She looked ethereal as her rainbow hair floated about her head in the water. At first, she busied herself watching the pod, then she seemed to notice his gaze on her and turned to face him. She gave him a smile and a thumbs up.

They were able to last a few moments more watching the pod before they had to surface for air. Shinsuke's whipped his ponytail from his face, laughing as Asuka came up in much the same fashion.

"The dolphins were a beautiful sight!" she shouted, joining in on his breathless laughter.

"They were." He nodded and brushed some of her wet hair off her forehead. "Though I think I saw something much more lovely under the sea. A mermaid perhaps." He winked at her.

Asuka snorted and grabbed him by his shoulders, pulling him closer. "Shut up and kiss me deadly."

"I thought you already were deadly," he teased.

Her eyes and smile became dangerous again.

"Okay, okay," he relented and slowly tugged at her as he slowly lowered himself under the water again.

She eyed him in confusion but slid beneath the surface with him. There he sealed her lips with his, kissing her in a way he had always wanted to kiss someone but never had the chance before.

Asuka swam closer and he enfolded her in his arms. Her legs tangled with his while she kissed him back ardently. They lasted a bit longer under the water this time, sharing each other's breath.

When they surfaced again however, they were panting for breath even more so than before.

"Well, can't say this trip was a total bust, now can we?" Shinsuke asked after he caught his air.

"Can't say that at all," Asuka whispered smilingly, running her thumb along the line of his lower lip.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to expand on Shinsuke and Asuka spending time in the ocean but also Carmella's scheming. What could she be up to? Also was inspired by Shinsuke's Instagram videos of him in the ocean with dolphins. Again hope you enjoyed it. Feedback of any sort is greatly appreciated.


End file.
